Demeter's jellicle ball
by SunsetWanderer
Summary: This is the Jellicle Ball from Demeter's point of view.. Please read and review! Rated k because it's super safe
1. Character synopsis

**just thought i had to go through this, so everyone gets a heads up about everyone in the junkyard... thanks :)**

**Mates:**

Demeter and Munkustrap

Alonzo and Cassandra

Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots

Asparagus and jellylorum

Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie

Tantomile and coricopat

**Brothers:**

Pouncival and Tumblebrutus

munkustrap and Tugger

**Sisters:**

Demeter and Bombalurina

Electra and etcetera

**Kittens and their parents:**

**Jemima:** daughter of Munkustrap and Demeter

**Electra, Etcetera, Pouncival and Tumblebrutus:** sons and daughters of Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots

**Victoria:** daughter of unknown parents

**Quaxo:** son of unknown parents

**Additional information:**

Demeter and Bombalurina are macavity's sisters. Macavity used to be with the tribe, but was banished for his numerous crimes against his sisters and tribe mates. He still pleads revenge against Demeter, because she left him for Munkustrap when Munkustrap saved her from him. Macavity used demeter in his horrible crimes until demeter had the guts to refuse him In a mad fit of rage he hit her, and that's when Munkustrap saved her.

Munkustrap and tugger are old Deuteronomy's sons.


	2. Prologue

**i changed a few bits, so please forgive me if you expected an update! **

**disclaimer: i dont own cats..**

* * *

The Jellicle ball was starting. I stalked up out into the open to check for any potential danger, when a bright strip of light scared me half to death. I hissed and sped away, running to the pipe where I waited for my frantically beating heart to slow down. Munkustrap, my mate, appeared and slid down the trunk of the TSE car. He briefly looked at me. The reassurance in his eyes calmed me down immediately. Only Munkustrap could do that. Next came Cassandra, a sleek Abyssinian, who struck a pose and waited. Skimbleshanks jumped out from behind a pile of rubble and sniffed the air. Next was pouncival, who swung onto his chair, overlooking the whole junkyard like a guard on patrol. Tantomile, together with coricopat slid into the middle of the junkyard, not a moment out of sync. Electra appeared at the edge, and tugger weaved himself into view through the bars of an old bed. Finally, I crawled out between the cats.

Munkustrap slid down the trunk and crawled to the middle of the junkyard, where he stood up, with his arms spread. "Are you blind when you're born?" he sang. I sang next, "Can you see in the dark?"

"Can you look at a king?" Skimble asked.

Out of nowhere Asparagus appeared and spoke, "Would you sit on his throne?"

"Can you say of your bite that it's worse than your bark?" sang tugger.

"Are you cock on the walk?" sang Alonzo, a black and white cat.

"When you're walking alone" sang an unfamiliar cat. I glanced briefly at her, but could not figure out who exactly she was.

And we continued singing, "because jellicles are, and jellicles do, jellicles do and jellicles can, Jellicles do and jellicles can, jellicles can and jellicles do"

Next sang jellylorum, and old she-cat that looked after all the younger kittens. "When you fall on your head, do you land on your feet?"

"Are you tense when you sense, there's a storm in the air?" sang Tantomile, and stood up together with his sister.

"Can you find your way blind, when you're lost in the street?" sang Jemima, my daughter. I looked at her and nodded approvingly. "Do you know how to go, to the Heaviside layer?" sang an old, chubby cat that I didn't know.

"Because jellicles are, and jellicles do, jellicles do and jellicles can, Jellicles do and jellicles can, jellicles can and jellicles do" we sang again, getting up and dancing as a group.

Tantomile sang in her high but pleasant voice, "Can you ride on a broomstick to places far distant?"

Then Jennyanydots and Victoria sang, "Familiar with candle?"

"With book and with bell?" Electra spat out.

"Were you Whittington's friend?" an alto voice, Bombalurina, my sister, asked.

"The Pied Pipers assistant?" Quaxo sang as he jumped and landed quietly on his feet.

Tumblebrutus' deep voice rang out, "Have you been an alumnus of Heaven and Hell?" He somersaulted twice as he ended his lines. As Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer sang, "Are you mean like a minx? Are you lean like a lynx?" Etcetera's sweet voice called out, "Are you keen to be seen when you're smelling a rat?"

The haughty Cassandra posed her famous pose and sang in her soothing alto voice, "Where you there when the pharaohs commissioned the sphinx?"

We continued singing and dancing, our joy and excitement boiling over to form more lyrics on the great things us jellicles could achieve. Etcetera flew over the dancers on a trapeze, pushed by Admetus. I could feel her excitement washing off of her in waves. We arranged ourselves in a pyramid, and sang,

"_Can you sing at the same time in more than one key  
Duets by Rossini and waltzes by Strauss  
and can you (as cats do) begin with a 'C'  
that always triumphantly brings down the house?_

_Jellicle cats are queen of the nights  
singing at astronomical heights  
Handling pieces from the messiah,  
Hallelujah, Angelical choir_

And a large red and brown boot fell in front of us, in an attempt to silence the singing cats. I glanced aside and every cat seemed quite Indignant at the humans' actions. This song was to indicate how great we were, if only they could listen. Nevertheless, we still sang, and louder this time,

_Jellicle cats are queen of the nights  
singing at astronomical heights  
Handling pieces from the messiah,  
Hallelujah, Angelical choir_

We put our paws in front of us and folded them neatly as we sang:

_The mystical divinity of unashamed felinity  
Round the cathedral rang "Vivat"  
Life to the everlasting cat!  
Feline, fearless, faithful and true  
to others who do – what_"

And we ran out again, singing the chorus loud and clear, for all the cats to hear. Then we split up in four groups, and one at a time, we ran out, pawing at the air. I was with pouncival, Electra, my daughter Jemima, and Rumpleteazer. And we sang,

"_Practical cats, Dramatical cats  
Pragmatical cats, Fanatical cats  
Oratorical cats, Delphicoracal cats  
Sceptical cats, Dispeptical cats  
Romantical cats, Pedantical cats  
Critical cats, Parasitical cats  
Allegorical cats, Metaphorical cats  
Statistical cats and Mystical cats  
Political cats, Hypocritical cats  
Clerical cats, Hysterical cats  
Cynical cats, Rabbinical cats_"

And we danced again, singing our hearts out. At one point we stopped. Augustus ran to the front and he sang, "There's a man over there, with a look of surprise, as much as to say 'well now how about that?'" and Munkustrap ran out, and sang "do I actually see, with my own very eyes, a man who's not heard, of a Jellicle cat" and he snapped ever so slightly. It went quiet.


	3. The naming of cats

**this is the second chapter! please read an review, and ENJOY!**

**disclaimer: i own nothing.**

* * *

"What's a Jellicle cat?" the question echoed throughout the junkyard. We crawled together, and on my way to my spot next to pouncival and Rumpleteazer something brushed my body. I looked to see Munkustrap smiling at me, before disappearing in the back. He would do that occasionally, even when I was busy doing something, he would briefly brush by me or trail his paws over my back, anything to show his love for me. Once in our places we began to recite the naming of cats.

_The naming of cats is a difficult matter  
It isn't just one of your holiday games  
You may think at first I'm as mad as a hatter  
When I tell you a cat must have three different names_

_First of all, there's the name that the family use daily  
Such as Peter, Augustus, Alonzo, or James,  
Such as Victor or Jonathan, George or Bill Bailey -  
All of them sensible, every day names._

_There are fancier names if you think they sound sweeter  
Some for the gentlemen, some for the dames,  
Such as Plato, Admetus, Electra, Demeter -  
But all of them sensible, everyday names._"

My heart soared at the hearing of my name. I grinned at the thought of Munkustrap, who had insisted my name to be inserted into the song so he could prove to the other cats how much he caed for me. He didn't need to prove it to me, I was showered it in every day.

"_But I tell you a cat needs a name that's particular  
A name that's peculiar, and more dignified  
Else how can he keep up his tail perpendicular  
Or spread out his whiskers, or cherish his pride?_

_Of names of this kind, I can give you a quorum  
Such as Munkustrap, Quaxo or Coricopat  
Such as Bombalurina, or else Jellylorum -  
Names that never belong to more than one cat._"

The group started to separate into 3 smaller sections without missing a beat.

"_But above and beyond there's still one name left over  
And that is the name that you never will guess  
The name that no human research can discover  
But the cat himself knows and will never confess._"

"_When you notice a cat in profound meditation  
The reason, I tell you, is always the same:  
His mind is engaged in a rapt contemplation._"

"_Of the thought, of the thought, of the thought of his name  
His ineffable, effable, effanineffable  
Deep and inscrutable singular name._"

"_Name, name, name, name, name, name…_" the word echoed throughout the junkyard. we separated, and I stalked into the shadows, where I watched Victoria's dance that signalled the invitation for the Jellicle ball. She danced alone, until Quaxo burst out of the shadows and danced with her.


	4. Invitation for the jellicle ball

**short chapter, i know, but please read and review!**

**disclaimer: i dont own cats, yep, you heard it... :/**

* * *

i smiled from my place in the shadows, and thought back when munkustrap and i had danced like that to indicate my ascension into queenhood. it had been just like this one, but munkustrap and i danced closer together, and touched each other with each movement. Then quaxo began to sing, and drew me out of my trance. "Jellicle cats come out tonight, Jellicle cats come one, come all, the Jellicle moon is shining bright, jellicles come to the Jellicle ball" and we all came out of the shadows and watched the pair dance up close. they finished the dance, and we put our paws up at the sky. Munkustrap's voice rang out, and drew attention to himself. "Jellicle cats meet once a year, at the Jellicle ball, where we all, rejoice! And the Jellicle leader will soon appear, and make what is known, as the Jellicle choice. When old Deuteronomy just before dawn, with a silence you feel you could cut with a knife, announces the cat, who can now be reborn, and come back to a different, Jellicle life. For waiting up there, is the Heaviside layer, full of wonders, one Jellicle only can see. And jellicles ask, because jellicles dare, who will it be?"

"Who will it be" we asked together, letting the question fade into the silence.

* * *

please review!


	5. The gumbie cat

please read and review!

disclaimer: i still don't own cats, i own all my own ideas!

* * *

And then, in a moment of joy, all the cats disbanded from the formation to greet Munkustrap. He greeted etcetera, then jemima, shook paws with Quaxo, smiled warmly at jellylorum, shook paws with Skimble, smiled at Bombalurina, and then it was my turn. He stuck out his arms and I took them and gently ran my head over them, while purring softly, so only my mate could hear me. He smiled lovingly, and then got on with the ball. While he sang an introduction to Jennyanydots' song, Bombalurina, jelly and I climbed up on the tire to watch the performance.

I caught a glimpse of Quaxo striking a pose, only to realise the song wasn't about him. He was pawed at by jemima and the younger kittens. "I have a Gumbie Cat in mind" Munkustrap sang, while prancing around the junkyard space. "Her name is Jennyanydots; her coat is of the tabby kind, with tiger stripes, and leopard spots. All day she sits beneath the stairs, or on the steps or on the mat, she sits, and sits, and sits, and sits, and that's what makes a Gumbie cat, that's what makes a Gumbie cat!" and at the last part Jennyanydots appeared from the trunk of the TSE car, and rolled out onto the floor. Jelly, bomba and I began to sing, "But when the day's hustle and bustle is done then the Gumbie Cat's work is but hardly begun. And when all the family's in bed and asleep she tucks up her skirts to the basement to creep. She's deeply concerned with the ways to the mice," and jenny sung in between, "their behaviour's not good and their manners not nice!" and we continued, "but when she's got them lined up on the matting, she teaches them," and jenny sang, "Music, crocheting and tatting." And the kittens, who wore mouse masks made sweeping motions with their arms.

"I have a Gumbie Cat in mind" Munkustrap continued, "the curtain cord she likes to wind, and tie it into sailor knots" jenny picked a speck of dust of Munkustrap's shoulder and tossed it in the air, watching it go. She almost tumbled over. He continued, "She sits upon the windowsill or anything that's smooth and flat. She sits and sits and sits and sits and that's what makes a Gumbie Cat, That's what makes a Gumbie Cat!" the three of us got into position and we sang, "but, when the days hustle and bustle is done then the gumbie cat's work is but hardly begun. She thinks that the cockroaches," we stopped and let jenny finish, "just need employment!" she cried, and we continued, "To prevent them from," and just like before we waited, "idle and wanton destroyment!" she finished. "So she's formed from that lot of disorderly louts a troop of well disciplined helpful boy scouts!"

"With a purpose in life and a good deed to do!" she sang, while walking over to Munkustrap, who helped her get out of her coat. "And she's even, created, a beetles, tattoo!" we sang. I ran over to jenny and pulled off one boot. I swung it over my head and ran to the side where we out her fat clothes in an orderly pile. We turned back and danced with her. "For she's a jolly good fellow!" We finished, and she replied with, "Thank you my dears!" and the song was over. We assembled in a line, and greeted jenny. I smiled warmly and took her paws in mine, and led her over to Munkustrap. The blaring of rock sounded through the junkyard. "meow"

* * *

please review!


	6. The rum tum tugger

and another short chapter...

disclaimer: i don't own cats, come on, who do you think i am?

* * *

We turned slowly to see tugger, with all his swag sauntering down the junkyard. I left the junkyard through one of the exits. I felt Munkustrap's body behind me and I spun around, "be careful" he whispered, and trailed his fingers behind my ear. I smiled and disappeared. I went to the old stove, where I could watch his number without having to be in it. I sat down and watched with amusement as the kittens and toms swooned over him. I saw how Bombalurina danced seductively with him. Everyone knew they wanted each other, but they kept making it more difficult for one another by pushing each other away and denying everything. If they ever get mated, I thought, tugger with have his hands full of her.

I saw jemima, swooning over tugger. i heard electra's squeal. And then I saw a pair of yellow eyes, staring through the darkness. My heart sped up and I placed a hand over it, hoping to calm my heart down. I stared off into the shadows; tugger came next to me and followed my line of sight, but when he couldn't see anything, went away. I hissed and clawed at him, but missed him by a hair's width. I looked at the junkyard for a second, then disappeared through the oven and through the deserted part of the junkyard, and then back to the main part, where everyone looked at tugger and saw how he pointed a finger, swore, and disappeared as well.

* * *

**please review!**


	7. Grizabella, the glamour cat

please read and review!

disclaimer: and no, i still don't own cats

* * *

An old cat in a mangy coat appeared. She smiled for a moment, but as the others turned away her smiled faded. Quaxo came up to her as to welcome her, but he was pushed away by Munkustrap. Jemima reached her paw out to her, and I was proud when I saw her try, but she was stopped by Skimble. Then bomba came up to her, and with a cold stare assessed her, while stalking around the old she-cat.

Finally she turned away with a hiss. I went to her and stretched my paw out, but jenny threw a paw in front of me, and I turned away. But I wouldn't give up. Jenny shook her head and tried to avoid the cat's stare. I side-stepped jenny and saw how pouncival beckoned for her to come closer. Their paws almost touched, when pouncival scratched her, and leaped away with Plato and Tumblebrutus. idiot cats, i thought, they never stop to stir up trouble. i couldn't believe what disrespect they had shown her. Munkustrap moved with the old cat, but kept his distance. He looked aside and saw me. He stretched his arm out further, as to prohibit me from touching her. Nevertheless, I still came up, and with both hands tried to touch her. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. I ripped myself from her and ran away. Turning back I looked at her again, before shifting my eyes to Munkustrap, who looked at me and silently asked me whether I was okay. Rubbing my head on my shoulder I turned away from both of them.

Bombalurina came up to me and reassuringly put an arm around my shoulders. I knew who the cat was. Grizabella, the glamour cat. She left the tribe years ago to seek adventure in the real world. She left the tribe and betrayed our trust. I was ready to trust her again, but was afraid of what Bombalurina, my daughter, and my mate would say. Grizabella sang. I turned my head to see what she was doing. She had turned towards jellylorum, who was protecting Victoria and Electra of the old cat. I saw Cassandra, looking at Munkustrap with a fix-it expression. She finished singing, and I walked away from bomba. I sang what I knew of her. "_She haunted many a low resort by the grimy road of Tottenham Court. She flitted about the No Man's land from the "Rising Sun" to the "Friend at Hand". And the postman sighed as he scratched his head, 'You really had thought she'd ought to be dead.' And who would ever suppose that that was Grizabella the Glamour Cat._" Bomba joined me and cast an arm around me once again. We sang the last line together, and then all the cats closed in on her and sang. She disappeared. I made up my mind. I suddenly wanted to know more about her. I dropped on my knees and slid to where she was. Some of the kittens slid after as well, but before they could stop me I was gone, to chase the glamour cat.

* * *

liked this chapter? hope so! please review! feedback is the best thing at the moment!


	8. Bustopher Jones

**very short chapter, i know! but hey, please read!**

* * *

I stalked through the deserted alleyways, with Grizabella constantly haunting my mind. I couldn't forget about her. I remembered what I had told jemima long ago, about her. "Mama?" she had said, "Who is that cat?" and I had replied with, "that is grizabella, the glamour cat. She left the tribe years ago to find herself adventure in the outside world of the humans. In doing that she betrayed out trust, and we vowed never to let her in again. I'm ready to accept her in her vulnerable state. She wouldn't dare harm a fly. She needs the protectivity of the tribe now that she is old, and vulnerable. But Munkustrap and the others won't let her in. They say they can't trust her, because of what she has done in the past. I let the past be the past. So when you're time comes, jemima, and grizabella appears to us again, accept her. If I can't, you can." And jemima had nodded. The clang of a falling tin on the pavement shook me out of my trance. I continued my search for the old she-cat.

Disappointed, I went back to the junkyard, where the cats were singing about bustopher Jones. I remained in the shadows and watched them end the song with bustopher Jones saying, "toodle-pip!" and then there was a loud crash, a shattering of glass and a police siren. I knew who it was in an instant.


	9. Mungojerrie and rumpleteazer

**please read and review! they are very much appreciated! this is probably my favourite chapter, and look out for the demeter/munkustrap moments! please review and tell me what you think!**

**disclaimer: i dont own cats, andrew lloyd webber does..**

* * *

"Macavity" I said, and all the older cats ushered the kittens away. I ran across the junkyard, and looked at Munkustrap, who signalled for me to go. I looked at him, pleading him to come with me, but he signalled me away again, because his duty came first. I sped away, together with other cats that ran with me. We scattered once we left the junkyard. I stayed close by.

I watched Munkustrap and Alonzo patrol the space, before Munkustrap gave the all clear, and he leapt away. "Munkustrap!" I whispered, and beckoned for him to come closer. He walked over to me and sat down where I was. He took me in his arms. I snuggled into his chest and purred. My heart finally slowed down. "How did you know it was him" he asked me gently. "Munk," I said, using my pet name for him, "he's my brother" Munkustrap nodded. "Are you still afraid of him?" he asked me. "Not anymore. I have you now" and I rubbed my head with his. He, in turn, nuzzled my neck with his nose in an obvious show of affection. It was a special affection, which he reserved just for me for when we were alone. He would occasionally show his love for me amongst the other cats, but kept most of it for when we were alone.

I suddenly soared upright, almost throwing Munkustrap off of me. "Where is jemima?" I said, bewildered, remembering the expression of pure terror on her face. I began to panic. Munkustrap restrained me from getting up. "Shhhh" he reassured me. "Jemima is safe with the other kittens and jelly and jenny. You have nothing to worry about" he said calmly and gently. I relaxed. "Sorry" I whispered. Munkustrap smiled lovingly and rubbed his head against mine. We sat there and listened in on Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie's song. It neared the end. Munkustrap sat up. "I think it's time to bring their party to a stop, don't you think?" he asked with a glint in his eye. "Definitely" I replied, smiling. "I'll see you soon" he said, and ran his fingers over my jaw line. I shivered.

I opened my eyes to find him gone. I ran out onto the space, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer looked bewildered. I stopped them from going left, and later stopped them from running away by stretching out my hand and forming a barrier together with Quaxo. They climbed up on the car, and Munkustrap and Alonzo threw their bags away. I looked at bomba. She just shook her head. I turned around, and saw how Quaxo dropped on his knees and sniffed the air, and how Tantomile and coricopat turned around and stared into space. I turned back to bomba and inclined my head to the three cats. "What?" she said, quizzically, mirroring her thoughts with mine.

* * *

please review!


	10. Entrance of Old Deutoronomy

**another update! please review the chapter! took me 15 minuts to write this, i'm pretty proud of it :) hehe**

**disclaimer: must i go over this again? I DON'D OWN CATS, and i probably never will... :(**

* * *

"I believe it is old Deuteronomy" the mystical twins sang. A warm joy spread through my body, bringing a warm smile to my face. The other cats smiled too, and began to sing, "well of all things, can it be really? Yes, no, ho, hi oh my eye. My mind may be wondering but I confess, I believe it is old Deuteronomy."

My eyes flitted to Munkustrap, who stood among the kitten who somewhat nervously swarmed around him. He could barely contain his joy. Quaxo got up, and excited the junkyard. We repeated the line again and again, and lay down on the ground.

Me and bomba sat by each other as we listened to Munkustrap tell us his father's story. "Old Deuteronomy's lived a long time; he's a cat, who has lived many lives in succession. He was famous in proverb, and famous in rhyme, a long while before Queen Victoria's accession." And he leant down and caressed Victoria's back, who had leant up to him in hearing her name.

"Old Deuteronomy's buried nine wives," tugger's soft voice ran out. Munkustrap turned around, surprised, to hear his brother sing about their father. "And more, I am tempted to say, ninety-nine and his, numerous progeny prospers and thrives, and the village is proud of him, in his decline." He finished sweetly. I could feel bomba quivering with excitement beside me. For tugger or for old Deuteronomy I couldn't tell.

Munkustrap continued, "At the sight of that placid and bland physiognomy when he sits in the sun on the vicarage wall, the oldest inhabitant croaks," and he and tugger sang together, much to Munkustrap's surprise. "Well of all things, can it be really, yes, no, ho, hi oh my eye, my mind may be wondering but I confess, I believe it is old Deuteronomy!" and at the end tugger widened his eyes, and pointed in the distance, where Quaxo had entered with none other than old Deuteronomy.

The junkyard erupted into happy cries of the same line, and we grouped together behind Munkustrap, and sang. We bent back, and then ran to greet the favoured cat. I rubbed my head against his thick, soft fur. I felt the love for the cats wash off him in waves.

We led him up to the tire, where he turned to us, and sang in his deep voice, "my legs may be tottery, I must go slow, and be careful of old Deuteronomy." We smiled warmly at him. The cats greeted him some more, then Munkustrap signalled the start for the skit.

* * *

liked that? did ya? review!


	11. The battle of the pekes & the pollicles

**the new chapter has arrived! i know i took a long time to write it, but i couldn't find time and i bet you all know how annoying homework is!**

**disclaimer: who do you think i am? andrew lloyd webber or t.s. eliot? i wish... ENJOY**

* * *

Munkustrap started to narrate. Cori and I sprinted to the pipe where we watched the whole spectacle. "The awful battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles. Together with some account of the participation if the pugs and the pums, and the intervention of the great rumpus cat." He sang, while stalking forward.

"Now the pekes and the Pollicles everyone knows, are proud and implacable passionate foes. It is always the same, where ever one goes. And the pugs and the pums although most people say, that they do not like fighting yet once, in a way, they now and again, join into the fray when they," and we continued. "Bark, bark, bark, bark, bark, bark, bark, bark"

"Until you could hear them all over the park" Munkustrap sang, "now of the occasion of which I shall speak, almost nothing had happened for nearly a week, and that's a long time for a poll or a peke. The big police dog was away from his beat" and he walked pompously over the floor whilst swing his tail around like a bat. "I don't know the reason, but some people think he slipped into the wellington arms for a drink" and Skimble nodded his approval.

"And no one at all, was about n the street, when a peke" and teazer burst out, "and a pollicle" and Jerrie jumped out on Munkustrap's signal. "Happened to meet" and he brought his paws together. Teazer and Jerrie looked at each other, and pivoted on their feet. "They did not advance," and the cats retreated, "or exactly retreat," teazer and Jerrie looked plain confused, and I smiled. Munkustrap was certainly making it hard for them. "but they glared at each other, and scraped their hind feet" and the cats did as they were told. "And started to,"

"Bark, bark, bark, bark, bark, bark, bark, bark" teazer and Jerrie took over. Jerrie missed a beat, and teazer looked confused. "Until you could hear them all over the park. And then they"

"Bark, bark, bark, bark, bark, bark, bark, bark" teazer and Jerrie sang. I could hear Munkustrap grumble in annoyance when Jerrie missed his beat again, but this time on purpose. "Until you could hear them all over the park." He continued, while softly beating Jerrie to the head and sending him to the side. "Now the peke, all though people may say what they please, is no British dog, but a heathen Chinese." And teazer rubbed her hind on Munkustrap's leg. I didn't know what I felt at that moment, but let's say it was something along the lines of jealousy.

"And so all the peke's when they heard the uproar, some came to the window, some came to the door, there surely a dozen, more likely a score. And together they started to grumble and wheeze, in their huffery, snuffery, heathen Chinese. "But a terrible din is what Pollicles like for your Pollicle Dog is a dour Yorkshire tyke", he sang as a bunch of toms dressed up as Pollicles started marching. The toms began to sing as they marched around, "There are dogs out of every nation, the Irish, the Welsh and the Dane, the Russian, the Dutch, the Dalmatian and even from China and Spain. The Poodle, the Pom, the Alsatian and the mastiff who walks on a chain." And he stopped pouncival his hand.

Pouncival tried hit Munkustrap, but every swipe missed. I grinned. Munk would never stay down for long. Pouncival had run him over before, and this was payback. "And to those that are frisky and frolicle, let my meaning be perfectly plain," and the toms sang, "that my name is little tom pollicle, and I'll you'd better not do it again." And he dropped pouncival, who fell to the floor. Bomba came out of nowhere and tapped me on the shoulder. She ushered me to put on our masks. We did, and came out in time to see tugger playing his bagpipes and running over the kits and queens.

"Then the Pugs and the Poms held no longer aloof, but some from the balcony, some from the roof, joined in to the din with a…." We queens were on one side of the Junkyard and the toms on the other side. We barked with the alternating again. "Bark, bark, bark, bark, bark, bark, bark, bark…"

"Until you could hear them all over the park." And we advanced on each other, whilst growling and snarling. "Until you could hear them all over the park" and we howled and barked loudly. I felt kind of sorry for munk, because he looked really angry for us taking over. He ran back to the tire where Old Deuteronomy sat, and screamed a loud and long, "NO!" and the force of the shout was so great we were pushed to the floor.

"When these bold heroes, together assembled, the traffic all stopped, and the underground trembled, and some of neighbours were so much afraid, that they started to ring up, the fire brigade! Then suddenly out, of a small basement flat, well who should stalk out, but the great rumpus cat!" we crawled over to the south-west entrance to the junkyard, expecting to see Admetus jumping out in his rumpus cat costume. He surprised us, by jumping out by the TSE car. Munkustrap rolled his eyes and ran over to Admetus.

He dragged Admetus over and sang, "his eyes were like fireballs, fearfully blazing, he gave a great yawn, and his jaws were amazing" and Admetus proved it by snapping his jaws in Munk's face. "And when he looked out, through the bars of the area, you never saw anything fiercer" and Admetus' wig stood on end. We feigned fear, but something in my fear I found true, macavity could make his hair stand on end, and it looked quite scary. "Or hairier" Munkustrap added. I chuckled. That's why I loved munk so much; he was unpredictable. He could turn a sad situation around in a second to a happy one.

"And what with the glare of his eyes and his yawning the pekes and the Pollicles quickly to warning, he looked to the sky, and he gave a great leap, and then every last one of them scattered like sheep" and we all ran away. Bomba and I ditched the masks in some junk pile full of discarded clothing. We ran back out in to the junkyard, where tugger had begun playing another jig on his bagpipes. We disregarded him, and sang, "All hail and all bow to the Great Rumpus Cat!" and we bowed.

Old Deuteronomy motioned for us to sit down, so we slid in front of him and patiently waited for his announcement. Munk slid beside me and put out his paw diagonally in front of us, I placed mine over his and squeezed gently. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back.

* * *

**please review! they are much appreciated!**


	12. The Jellicle ball part 1

**the new chapter has arrived! i'm really proud of this one! took me about an hour to write, and it's really long! anyway, ENJOY!**

**disclaimer: i don't own cats...**

* * *

Jenny put a paw on my shoulder and I smiled back enthusiastically. Old Deuteronomy began to sing in his beautiful, deep voice. "Jellicle cats and dogs, all must, pollicle dogs, and cats all must, like undertakers, come to dust" and on the last word another deafening crash of glass or whatever shattered through the junkyard. "Macavity!" I cried, knowing he was the one who caused that crash, yet again.

I stood up. I saw him, lingering in the shadows, before he retreated. I looked around frantically for jemima. Seeing she was safe, I sprinted away, but lingered at the edge of the junkyard. Bomba looked at Munkustrap, clearly scared. She had seen him as well. Munk followed her. "Take care of Demeter" he whispered.

Bomba nodded and sprinted away, with me following close behind. We saw how munk scouted for macavity. Old Deuteronomy's fur began to rustle. I whimpered. Quaxo stuck his head out of the side. I felt bomba sag with relief. She too, had tensed up when old Deuteronomy's fur began to rustle. Out of the darkness, came Victoria. She was almost pounced upon by munk, but old Deuteronomy shuffled him away.

My eyes widened. Jemima came stalking out of the shadows as well. Munk would keep her safe, though. Jemima spotted me, and smiled. She met Victoria in front of old Deuteronomy, and to my surprise, the old cat began to sing. "Jellicle cats come out tonight, Jellicle cats come one, come all" and jemima and Victoria continued, "The Jellicle moon, is shining bright, Jellicles come to the Jellicle ball" they sang. Alonzo stuck his head out from behind the oven.

"Jellicle cats are black, and white." He sang, while grinding his hips with a smirk on his face. "Jellicle cats are rather small, Jellicle cats are merry" he sang the last bit and stood on his toes. Pouncival ran out and hissed, "and bright!" with a happy expression on his face. "And pleasant to hear when we, get along" Victoria and jemima continued, while touching Alonzo's paws.

Skimble danced a little jig and he came out singing, "Jellicle cats have cheerful faces" and tumble came up beside him. Skimble's happy expression faded when tumble came up singing, "Jellicle cats, have bright black eyes"

"We like to practise our airs and graces" sang Quaxo as he danced into the junkyard. And other cats ran out and sang, together with the cats already there, "and wait for the Jellicle moon to rise" While tipping their heads to the sky. Next came munk, together with Admetus and Plato, who marched like soldiers and sang, "Jellicle cats develop slowly."

"Jellicle cats are not to big" sang tumble and then somersaulted backwards. "Jellicle cats are roly-poly" sang Augustus, and old cat with a great sense of humour. Unfortunately, Quaxo and Skimble didn't find it so funny as they sang, "we know how dance like a bot and a jig" While dancing a small jig to show it.

I ran out from the shadows and sang, "Until the Jellicle moon appears" while placing a paw over my heart. Bomba came up beside me and laid her arms across my shoulders. "We make out toilet, and take our repose" she sang. "Jellicles wash behind their ears," jenny sang, whilst running next to Electra and scratching her ears lovingly.

"Jellicles dry between their toes" sang jelly, while chasing after pouncival and checking to see if he actually did dry between his toes. "Jellicle cats are white and black" came from Tantomile and coricopat, who held each other's paws and sauntered forwards confidently.

"Jellicle cats are of moderate size" sang Jerrie and teazer as they ran through the gap Cori and Tanto made. "Jellicles jump like a jumping jack!" pouncival, Skimble, and tumble chanted as they jumped as high as they could.

Cassandra posed and sang, "Jellicle cats have moonlit eyes" and tipped her head to the moon. "We're quiet enough in the morning hours; we're quiet enough in the afternoon." we sang as we grouped together to form a circular huddle, and turned outwards. Munk and Quaxo ran out from behind the huddle and sang, "Reserving our terpsichorean powers, "

"To dance by the light of the Jellicle moon!" we continued. Alonzo leaped out once and sang, "Jellicle Cats are black…"

"And white", cry Etcetera, Victoria and Rumpleteazer. Tumble, Skimble and Quaxo stalk over to them and say, "Jellicle Cats as we said are small."

The row from before, Admetus, Munkustrap and Plato come out again to sing, "If it happens to be a stormy night…"

"…we will practice a caper or two in the hall", sang Tumble, Skimble and Quaxo while doing a complicated dance movement. Tumble kicked Skimble's foot and Skimble kicked Quaxo's foot and Quaxo's feet kicked the air. When Quaxo landed he found himself looking Tugger.

"If it happens the sun is shining bright…" everyone chanted as Tugger answered with a lazy voice, "You said we had nothing to do at all."

Etcetera, Victoria and even Rumpleteazer crawled over to Tugger to fawn over him as the others all sang, "We are resting and saving ourselves to be right for the Jellicle Moon and the Jellicle Ball!"

"Jellicle cats, come out tonight, Jellicle cats come one, come all, the Jellicle moon, is shining bright. Jellicles come to the Jellicle ball." We sang. Etcetera came up to me and brushed by my body lovingly. I smiled a warm smile, and turned to Victoria, whose paw I touched.

She turned back to the front. "Jellicle cats, come out tonight, Jellicle cats come one, come all, the Jellicle moon, is shining bright. Jellicles come to the Jellicle ball." We repeated.

Then something weird happened. I guess instinct just took over. I suddenly knew what I had to do. Everyone else looked struck as well, but then their expressions faded. Every cat moved in perfect sync. The lights went out. Everyone fell to the floor. Old Deuteronomy was bathed in the moon light, but we all got up and started making sweeping motions with our arms.

Victoria put her arm up to the moon first, then bomba, and then me. We continued with the sweeping motions, and moved our legs as well. Me, etcetera, Victoria, bomba and teazer broke off of the main group and went to the edge of the junkyard, where we pawed at the air warningly. Then, I sensed something to the left of m, and turned my head, I saw the other cats looking just as disturbed. We continued to turn out heads in different directions, looking for danger even though the siren hadn't gone off.

We ran back into pyramid form, but our positions had changed. We looked in the air and followed a flying plane with our heads. Then we hissed and bared out fangs, as a final warning and begun to dance. Primal instinct is what drove us to dance like this. We moved to the side and Quaxo took the spotlight. He danced gracefully. He was joined by Alonzo, pouncival and tumble. The toms were just showing off at each other.

Cassandra cart-wheeled into the junkyard, and Alonzo met her and took her paw. He took her over to the other side of the junkyard. Bomba took over. She danced suggestively for a moment, and I grinned. This was one of the things bomba was best at. All of the toms' eyes were riveted on her. But not Munk's. _Thank god for that._ Cassandra and etcetera joined her. They danced for a second, and then Cori and I joined the group of queens.

Tantomile, Plato, tugger, Admetus and Alonzo danced behind us. Finally, Plato lifted me up. I imagined Munk's strong arms beneath me, so i wouldn't feel uncofortable. The delicate spell I created with my imagination shattered when I looked over at Munk. He had narrowed his eyes and was looking at Plato with jealousy. I grinned at him. He spotted me, and the jealousy was wiped clean off of his face. Tumble and Quaxo took the spotlight again, dancing lightly and gracefully across the junkyard space. The cats on the right side of the junkyard began spinning furiously.

They were stopped by old Deuteronomy. We began to spin. The instinct was unstoppable. Old Deuteronomy walked over to us and stopped us as well. We tipped over heads back in reverence, but continued spinning. At last, we broke apart, and lay down at the edges of the junkyard. I saw why. It was time for the mating dance.

* * *

**did you like it? i hope so! please review. i'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible!**

**-sophia**


	13. Jellicle ball part 2

**soory it took so long to write this, but i had a bit of writers-block, and not enough spare time, nonetheless, HERE IT IS! i hope you enjoy it, and please don't forget to review!**

**disclaimer: if you really dont know it by now, then here's a reminder, i don't own CATS, i know, tragic...**

* * *

The cats dispersed, and cleared the centre of the clearing, and opened a space. We all lay around this space, with more than five metres between us. I lay on the west side of the clearing, near the oven, with Jellylorum and Bomba. Plato and Victoria made their way to the open space.

We all knew that Quaxo was really Victoria's mate, but because she was the only queen old enough to dance the mating dance, she needed to dance it with Plato. We all saw it as a sense of duty. Quaxo was too young, and when he was old enough, she could officially dance the mating dance with him. Plato danced with her now because this dance was essential for him to be anointed a place in the guard.

To be accepted, a tom had to bond with a queen, not necessarily his mate, but he needed to bond with her nonetheless. This showed a tom could provide for a queen, and protect her. They didn't need to spend all of their time together.

After the dance, they would separate and continue with their lives, as they did before the dance, but the bond would still remain. When Quaxo would come of age, Plato's bond with Victoria would be carried over to him, because he was her mate, and he would be able to provide for her and protect her like Plato did before he came of age.

I thought back to my mating dance with Munk. At the time, Old Deuteronomy was still leader and he permitted munk and me to dance. That night he retired, because our mating was complete, and it completed the list of things Munk needed to do before he could become leader.

We were both of age, so I didn't need to bond with any other tom, and he didn't need to bond with any other queen. I doubt he would have allowed any other tom to bond with me, as much I hated to admit I couldn't bear watching him bond with another queen. **(A.N. read my other story 'mating dance' to read my view on their mating dance) **

In the space, Plato walked slowly up to Victoria, and rubbed his head against her belly. She sprang away, and ruffled her head-fur nervously. I knew that nervousness. After all, I had felt it too. They came back together, and they rubbed their heads together.

Victoria turned around, and Plato trailed his paws down her body before resting them on her waist. Victoria bended her knees and Plato lifted her high into the air. The moment he did she spun around and separated her legs in a split. Plato lowered her onto his shoulders, and trailed a paw down her leg. I saw how Victoria's leg trembled slightly.

By my side, jelly looked at me with enthusiasm. "Where is munk?" she whispered. I inclined my head to where he stood, by his father's side. She nodded and turned to her mate, Asparagus, who was waiting patiently for her. All the cats prowled to the middle, where Skimble was. He formed a bridge with his body, and Plato lay Victoria down in it gently. I shot munk a fleeting glance as I prowled among them, to the middle of the space. He looked at me apologetically. All the cats came together in the middle, where we formed a big, drowsy pile of sleeping cats.

Suddenly, Coricopat and Tantomile shot up. Quaxo followed. The mystical and magic cats must have sensed something. When Skimble, the best scent-tracker in the tribe rose from his spot in the pile, my fears were confirmed. Was it macavity? I looked around for jemima, and saw her by Tumble's side. She must have danced with him. There had always been chemistry between them, but they were both too shy to act upon it. I knew he would keep her safe, if anything went wrong.

Then, all the cats shot up in perfect sync. I turned my head to find munk, and I saw him looking around as well. Then, Quaxo pointed at the old clock, and I saw grizabella. Quaxo leant down and turned on the lights with his magic. Alonzo ran up to the TSE car, and scared her away with a hiss. Then I felt a rush of the instinct, and all thought fled. We began dancing again. All of the cats were dancing the same, yet all different.

We danced in patterns for a few moments, then raised our paws to the sky, and made a wind-mill motion. We repeated this action twice. We danced in front of the great clock, where grizabella had been earlier. Then danced to the left, and went back to the right. When we got there we clawed at the air in front of us and hissed. The light dimmed to a deep blue. We separated, and then ran at the cats that were running towards us with leaps and bounds.

Munk, Tugger and Cassandra leapt square to us. We dispersed. I ran behind munk and to one to one of the exits. On my way over there, just as munk took an exit before mine, I brushed a paw over his back. I didn't see his reaction. I ran through the exit, and through the complicated maze of tunnels below the clearing. I saw munk and some other toms showing off. I joined bomba in the clearing. I danced beside her, and behind tugger. We danced in this formation for a while, until all of the other cats joined us.

We spread out our arms and slowly raised them to the sky. A chorus of 'meows' rose from the cats. I happily joined my own voice within it. We repeated the action. Then we made a sweeping motion with our arms, while leaning down. We meowed. Then we made more sweeping motions towards our chests, and shuffling along to the right, whilst meowing. We dropped to the ground, and stood up again with our paws to the sky.

With more sweeping and meowing, I could sense the dance drawing to a close. The other cats could sense it too, and our dancing became more fast-paced, almost frantic. We clawed the air above our heads, we leaped out, and then the dance was over. Tugger hovered over me. "Away!" I hissed.

He took my advice, and left me alone. I turned to old Deuteronomy. He looked quite shocked at what he saw. I slid towards him, so that I sat in front of the tire, and stretched my right paw at him. I saw how coricopat and Tantomile, and even tugger, stared at the south-west side of the clearing. Alonzo tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around, and saw grizabella.

* * *

**OOOOH! a cliff-hanger! next update will be soon, i promise!**


	14. Memory

**as promised, here's the next chapter! it's a little short, but i think you'll like it! please don't forget to review! ENJOY!**

**disclaimer: i don't own CATS, but until i do, i'll just continue writing stories about it :D**

* * *

The cats hissed, and ran away, accompanied by older cats or kittens, who sought refuge with the older ones. Tugger walked up to her, and threateningly fluffed his mane. I crawled away from the tire. I saw jemima stretch out her paw, but she was stopped by Skimble. He led her away. I looked at munk, and sought support.

He walked over to me, and smiled as Quaxo appeared beside me. We saw how pouncival ran up to her and rubbed against her. She smiled, thinking she was being accepted, but pouncival shattered her dream when he bumped her. I saw it happen. I rushed to her side as she stumbled. I stretched my paws out in front of me, prepared to catch her. I met her eyes, and took her in.

Our paws almost touched, but bomba took me away. I looked at munk, and then sprinted away. Bomba followed me. We said nothing to each other as we watched the scene unfold in front of us. Munk stood up straight, prohibiting grizabella from moving forward any further. He looked at his father, but old Deuteronomy held up his paw to stop munk.

Grizabella saw this, and dared to move further forward. She looked desperate. Munk looked at her, but his pride finally gave in, and he turned away. He went over to Bomba and me. "Munk" I whispered. He came over to me and put his arms around me. Sheltered by his embrace, I finally felt reassured.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, referring to the treatment we were giving grizabella. Munk gave me no reply. His eyes were riveted on the clearing. Jelly and Victoria were there, and jelly sang, "You see the border of her coat is torn, and stained with sand" she sang the lines with her words full of vehemence and disdain.

Victoria stretched her paw out to touch grizabella, but she was torn away by Jelly. They ran away. "And you see the corner of her eye twist, like a crooked pin" sang Jemima, whilst trying to touch grizabella like Victoria had. Jenny was aware of what jemima was doing, and as soon as jemima was about to touch grizabella, she too, tore jemima away from the old cat.

Now alone, grizabella checked to see if there was any cat, any cat at all. Seeing none, she began to dance. She tried to mimic our movements, but she was too old. She looked extremely lonely. Old Deuteronomy watched her with sad eyes.

Finally, she gave up. Instead of leaving, she turned her face to the moon, and began to sing. It was beautiful.

_Midnight, not a sound from the pavement,_

_Has the moon lost her memory? _

_She is smiling alone, _

_In the lamplight, the withered leaves collect at my feet, _

_And the wind begins to moan._

_Every streetlamp seems to beat,_

_A fatalistic warning,_

_Someone mutter, and a streetlamp sputters,_

_And soon it will be morning,_

_Memory, all alone in the moonlight,_

_I can smile at the old days,_

_I was beautiful then,_

_I remember the time I knew what happiness was,_

_Let the memory live again._

And with a final wavering note, she left the junkyard. She stretched her paw out behind her, but o one came to accept it. Munk, Bomba and I watched her go.

* * *

**was it sad? i hope not... i don't want to reduce my readers into tears, it's bad for my rep, you know? anyway, please review!**


	15. The moments of happiness

**okay. YES, i know that i haven't updates since FOREVER, BUT! the new chapter is up and i really hope you like it! Don't forget to review, and please don't be too harsh on me! thanks!**

**disclaimer: i don't own cats or it's music.**

* * *

Immensely saddened, Old Deuteronomy sat down on the tire. "I gotta go" Munk whispered. I watched him as he jumped from our spot, to the ledge where Pouncival's chair stood. More and more cats poured into the clearing. Old Deuteronomy still sat dazed on the tire. Munk went first. It was only natural, since he was the protector he had to make sure the space was safe for the cats.

Next was Cassandra, who crawled out from under the bed frame. She met with Tantomile and Coricopat, who came from beside the oven, in the middle of the clearing, where they raised paws to each other in a formal greeting. Pouncival swung onto his chair, and then jumped from it and into the clearing. Rumpleteazer vaulted into the clearing as well. I saw Electra and Etcetera bicker on the oven. I smiled.

All of the cats were now in the clearing, looking around for friendly faces to see if they were still there. Our attention was drawn to the north-east entrance. Jellylorum walked in, accompanying an old scraggly tom. He was greeted by several cats, but seemed dazed. Jellylorum and Jennyanydots helped him sit down. We went to individual spots as our excitement died down.

I saw my mate nuzzle the old cat, and then crawled away. He brushed by Jemima, who was sitting in the middle of the clearing with Tantomile and Coricopat. He went my way. I pleaded with my eyes for him to come and sit by me, but he mustn't have noticed, because he carried on and came to a rest a few metres away from me. Old Deuteronomy still sat on the tire, and he looked like his was in a dream trance. Suddenly, I heard his deep, beautiful voice, drawing me into the trance with him.

_The moments of happiness,_

_We have the experience, _

_But miss the meaning, _

_And approach to the meaning, _

_Restores the experience in a different form,_

_Beyond any meaning, _

_We can assign to happiness, _

_The past experience,_

_Revived in the meaning,_

_Is not the experience of one life only,_

_But, of many generations,_

_Not forgetting, _

_Something that is probably quite ineffable. _

During his singing I, and the others, flinched more than once. The meaning of the words drifted on the wind and dug itself into the marrow of our bones. The meaning of happiness was being imprinted in our souls.

I caught Munk's gaze and looked at him. _Munkustrap is my happiness_, I thought, _and so he will remain._ My eyes seemed to convey what I had thought, because as though he heard my voice in his head, his eyes seemed to whisper, "I know the meaning of my happiness, for it is you" I smiled. **(A/N: hope that's not too cheesy...LOL)**

Old Deuteronomy's singing ceased, and when I thought everything would remain quiet, Jemima rose, and in a voice that was ethereal, pure and beautiful, and she sang. I was drawn back into the trance, encouraged by my daughter's beautiful voice.

_Moonlight, _

_Turn your face to the moonlight,_

_Let your memory lead you,_

_Open up, enter in,_

_If you find there the meaning of what happiness is,_

_Then a new life will begin._

The trance was still consuming me, and I found myself singing my daughter's words. The other cats were joining in. A ray of moonlight fell on my face. I raised it and looked right into the light. I felt an overwhelming urge. I stood up, in exact synchronisation with the other cats.

Everyone was looking at the moon. Something left me, and I realised the trance had been broken. Touched and somewhat breathless, I made my way over to the pipe, where I climber on top and came to rest.


End file.
